1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal displaying (LCD) device, and, in particular, to a desktop LCD device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid growth of the information industry, various types of electronic products have been gradually popularized, and a new generation of products is gradually getting more and more exquisite. Taking the displaying device of the computer as an example, the conventional cathode ray tube displaying devices having huge sizes have been gradually replaced with miniaturized LCD devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional desktop LCD device 1 includes a LCD monitor 11 and a support frame 12 placed on a desktop 21 and mounted on the LCD monitor 11 to support the LCD monitor 11. A user operates a computer 23 through a keyboard 22 on the desktop 21. The LCD monitor 11 displays a frame of the computer 23 so that the user may watch the frame and perform operations. Generally speaking, the keyboard 22 is disposed in front of and adjacent to the LCD monitor 11 so that the user may watch the frame of the LCD monitor 11 and operate the computer 23 conveniently.
The desktop LCD device has a wider display range than the notebook computer and the displaying effect and capability of the desktop LCD device are also better. So, the notebook computer may be externally connected to the desktop LCD device and displays the frame on the desktop LCD device so that the user may watch the desktop LCD device and operate the notebook computer.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional desktop LCD device 1 is used in conjunction with a notebook computer 24. The user may operate the notebook computer 24 through a keyboard 25 and a touch panel 26 (or a track ball and a mouse) on the notebook computer 24, and the notebook computer 24 outputs the frame to the LCD monitor 11 in the VGA (or DVI) format through a video output port. Thus, the user may watch the LCD monitor 11 and operate the notebook computer 24.
In order to make the user clearly watch the LCD monitor 11 and conveniently operate the notebook computer, the notebook computer 24 is usually placed adjacent to and in front of the LCD monitor 11. However, when the user is operating the keyboard 25 or the touch panel 26, a monitor 27 of the notebook computer 24 is inevitably opened. At this time, the monitor 27 shields the LCD monitor 11. In order to prevent this condition from happening, the user has to close the monitor 27 of the notebook computer 24 and properly shift the notebook computer 24 in order to match with the LCD monitor 11 and the support frame 12 thereunder. However, the notebook computer 24 occupies a larger area on the desktop 21. The smaller desktop 21 does not allow the notebook computer 24 to be used in conjunction with the desktop LCD device 1. In addition, the keyboard 25 or the touch panel 26 is farther from the desktop LCD device 1, so the user may not clearly see the frame of the LCD monitor 11 so that the notebook computer 24 cannot be operated conveniently.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a desktop LCD device capable of solving the above-mentioned problem by providing a reserved space for a notebook computer (or other electronic devices) so that the notebook computer can be disposed adjacent to the desktop LCD device without shielding the displaying monitor thereof, and the user can watch the LCD monitor and operate the notebook computer.